memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Treason
| date =2380 | author =Peter David| published=April 2009| format =Trade paperback| reprint=March 2010| reformat=Mass market paperback| pages =368| publisher= Pocket Books | ISBN = ISBN | altimage = hochverrat.jpg }} Author Peter David announced on July 10, 2008 on his blog that he had just turned in the manuscript for a new New Frontier novel entitled Treason.http://peterdavid.malibulist.com/archives/006333.html It is the first full-length New Frontier novel published in three years. Introduction (blurb) It is a time of political upheaval and uncertainty in the New Thallonian Protectorate. Following the brutal assassination of her husband, Si Cwan, former Starfleet officer-turned-newly-appointed-Prime Minister Robin Lefler must now face the growing danger and intrigue surrounding her newborn son and heir to the noble line of Cwan. Following a harrowing assassination attempt, Robin has no choice but to flee New Thallon with her child...seeking refuge with Captain Mackenzie Calhoun and the crew of the U.S.S. Excalibur and creating a major diplomatic crisis in Sector 221-G. The political fallout between the Federation and the New Thallonian Protectorate pales, however, in comparison to the threat of an enigmatic alien race determined to seize the infant Cwan for its own mysterious purposes. But nothing could possibly prepare Calhoun for the shocking betrayal from within -- an act of treachery to aid and abet this alien race -- forever altering the lives of the Excalibur crew.... Summary On an alien vessel, a Hermat struggles for consciousness as s/he tries to reach for the ship's control console, but hir body doesn't respond. S/he notices something big, like a ship, appear on the screen as s/he slips into the cold grip of death. References Characters :Arex Na Eth • Burgoyne 172 • Mackenzie Calhoun • Si Cwan • Cwansi • Desma • Mick Gold • Tusari Gyn • Edward Jellico • Kalinda • Zak Kebron • Robin Lefler • Cawng Li • Lucius • Lyla • Shiboline M'Ress • Alynna Nechayev • Norkai • Morgan Primus • Rulan 12 • Selar • Soleta • Elizabeth Shelby • Romeo Takahashi • Tania Tobias • Villers • Xy • Xyon of Calhoun Fhermus • Mark McHenry Starships and vehicles :ambassador transport • • • Locations :AF1963 • Bravo Station • New Thallon • Sector 221-G Hell Races and cultures :Andorian • Boragi • Brethren • Brikar • Caitian • D'myurj • Hermat • Human • Triexian • Vulcan • Xenexian States and organizations :New Thallonian Protectorate • Starfleet • Starfleet Security • United Federation of Planets Science and technology :air • blood • command chair • emergency weapon array • energy • engine • force beam • fur • particle • phaser • pound • reverse thruster • space • steam-release vent • time • transporter • viewscreen • warp factor • yard Ranks and titles :ambassador • captain • commander • executive officer • guard • officer • prime minister • Prime Minister of the New Thallonian Protectorate • security guard • soldier Other references :armor • boot • cat • chair • curdle • • helmet • manor • metal • milk • ops station • palace • planet • Shal'tiar • Starfleet uniform • uniform • weapon Appendices Related media * Turnaround Background *The book was published in the trade paperback format, a departure from the previous three novels in the New Frontier series which were published as hardcover titles. Like the hardcover releases the book was later reprinted as a mass market paperback. Images new Frontier logo.jpg treason.jpg hochverrat.jpg cwansi.jpg robinLefler.jpg calhounHochverrat.jpg Connections Timeline '' novels| before=Missing in Action| after=Blind Man's Bluff|}} '' stories| before=Homecoming| after=Blind Man's Bluff|}} External links * category:books Category:NF novels